Torturer, Guardian, Beloved
by Togechu09
Summary: Vaati is finally off to college after tirelessly searching for Link and ending in failure. His thoughts and belongings are all a constant reminder of his time with the blonde who captured his heart, but wait. Who is this black haired boy with blue eyes so much like his...? SEQUEL to Tormentor, Protector, Lover
1. Chapter 1

Chu: Here we are in the SEQUEEEEEL! OMG, SO EXCITED!  
Demi: Yeesh, calm down…you're going to break something.

Chu: You're really telling me that you don't care at all about how far we've gotten?

Demi: Not in the slightest. I just want you to get this over with. Your mind has been sitting on it for months.

Chu: I can't help it if I'm a busy bee! Now do the disclaimer!

Demi: Fine… Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or its characters. She is also telling you now that if you are a new reader and haven't read Tormentor, Protector, Lover yet to read it BEFORE this story!

!?

A soft sigh left the lips of the male who was currently staring ahead, driving to what he would consider his home for the next four years. He still didn't know how Smith had convinced him to go on with his education; even though the old man said something about not putting a mind like his to waste, Vaati didn't see it as such when the one thing that motivated him had disappeared without a trace the way it did. _'No…you said you wouldn't think about that today.' _He thought, shaking his head. Even when he was on his way to further his studies, the lost blond boy he longed to hug close to him wormed his way into his mind as always.

Somehow he'd made his way through high school graduation, but he'd been spending the past four or so years trying to find some hint or trace of the freshman boy who'd changed him from the bitter and manipulative asshole he'd been before they met. It was very strange; almost as if Link hadn't existed, but his influence was most certainly thriving deep from within his heart. Even if the rest had given up on locating the blond didn't mean that Vaati had or would. Perhaps he was becoming a bit too obsessed with finding the object of his affections; every time he passed a blond with blue eyes, he usually started and turned to see if that could have been him, but it wasn't….just another stranger on the street…

Oh look, he was finally here. Good thing he was so readily prepared and got to his dorm with no hiccups. Parked in his chosen spot, he sat there as if he were truly contemplating whether he wanted to go through with moving in or not. He could just back out and drive all the way back to Smith's house, but the old man would more than likely have him agreeing to come back in the morning. What could he say? He was a very persuasive individual when he really tried. Either way, there was still a debate going on in his head….he should probably save it for later when he was alone. Giving a sigh of defeat, he figured he may as well have a look at the room he would be staying in before dragging his things in there; it paid to know where you were going.

Willing his body out of the car, he wandered off to his dorm, occasionally glancing around to see the others moving in with their parents' assistance….parents….something he never really felt that he'd had. Smith was just as much a grandfather to him as he was to his blood grandchildren, but that didn't mean that he could call him his father: legal guardian more like. Standing a small ways away from the door, he thought in silence and gave another defeated sigh. _'Well, here goes nothing.'_ He thought and opened the door, stepping in and was shoved back, blinking in surprise. "What the….?"

"Not a step farther! Who are you and what are you doing here!?"

Vaati could only stare with widened eyes before his lids lowered into a lazy gaze. Standing in front of him was a red-headed male with freckles, quite shorter than him and yet he glared at Vaati with his dark blue eyes that spoke of self-given authority. "Well are you going to tell me or just stand there like a dumbstruck weirdo!?" Vaati's eye gave an unnoticeable twitch at this and his emotionless gaze turned into a deep frown.

"My name is Vaati and I happen to be a freshman here. This is my assigned dorm building, if you'll let me through." The taller male answered evenly, though on the inside he was boiling. Who the hell was this kid and why was he ordering him around?

"Oh, your name is Vaati, huh? Okay! You're talking to The Great Mido and I'm one of the RA's to this building, so you'd better watch your step if you don't want to be reported! Now carry on, "Vaati"! You're not the only one moving in today!" The red-head practically screamed to the heavens before running inside. All Vaati could do was stare for an extra ten seconds to process what he'd just experienced.

'_I just hope the runt isn't the RA to my floor…'_ He thought and then looked at his room assignment. _'Hmmm….room 206….pretty lucky for a freshman.'_ He contemplated with a nod and finally...yes FINALLY made his way inside. Trudging up the stairs, careful of the others moving things in, he made it to his room easily with help from the doortag with his and his roommate's names on them…..actually it was pretty cute. He didn't know how, but the idea of taking a multicolored painting sample for houses and cutting it into the shape of a person was a really cool one. The RA for his floor even added googly eyes; funny.

"Mido" clearly couldn't have had anything to do with this, so he was definitely ruled out as RA for this floor. Turning the key in his hand, he opened the door to see that not only had his roommate moved in, but he'd even picked the side he wanted. Whatever, Vaati liked the right side of the room anyway; and the beds were lofted, so there would be plenty of room; though they were on their own with the heat part. Examining the other boy's belongings, all he could really conclude was that he truly had a passion for the ocean, it would seem. "Who is this obsessed with the ocean, anyway?" He asked himself, tilting his head to the side. Everything he owned was practically ocean or ship themed; even his bed! Vaati seriously hoped being around all of this memorabilia wouldn't make him have to use the bathroom. "Ugh…." Was the only sound he could make at the moment as his mind tried playing catch up with his eyes.

"OH HO! YOU'RE FINALLY HERE!"

Dreading what he might be turning to look at, he did it anyway and was met with the sight of what had to be his roommate. A tall, somewhat thin and brown-haired male with the most tired looking eyes Vaati had ever seen. Despite his exhausted appearance, he looked as proud as ever with a smirk on his face. Deciding to at least be polite, Vaati nodded and smiled while extending his hand. "Ah yes, I'm Vaati…and you are?"

Instead of shaking his hand, the guy eagerly ran to his stereo and pushed the play button, turning dramatically and placing his hands on his hips in what he probably thought was an impressive pose as the music swelled. "The name's Linebeck! I'm a real man of the sea. Impressive, huh?" He said with a grin as if he were waiting for applause. Vaati held back the desire to smack himself in the face, but instead he focused on other things to keep the urge at bay. "I could, uh, tell from all of your things that you have a real passion for the sea….Linebeck…that's a really interesting name…"

Linebeck nodded, turning off what Vaati was just going to call his theme music. "Yep. It's a family name. My father had it and he gave it to me and I'm going to give it to my son and so on! It's the ways of my family…..Vaati's an interesting name too." He pointed out, lifting an eyebrow as if he thought it was a witty comeback….it wasn't.

"Yeah. Too bad I never asked what it meant. If you'll excuse me, I'll be grabbing my things from my car so I can move in properly."

"Alright, well I'll be here if you need any extra hands." Linebeck chortled and sat at his desk.

Nodding, Vaati swiftly, yet politely exited the room and took in a breath of air. Living with him for an entire year was definitely going to be interesting….making his way outside he stretched, feeling the sun on his face and then took a casual glance to the side, immediately freezing at what he saw several feet away….was it?

'_Link….?'_

!?

Chu: Phew…I'm definitely back and definitely still very cliffhangerishly evil~

Demi: They most definitely won't forgive you for doing that to them so soon in the plot.

Chu: Everything will come to light all in good time, my sweet Demi. So what do you guys think of Mido as an RA? And Linebeck as Vaati's roommate? And yes that was his theme song he played. Let me knoooow~ R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chu: Looks like we got a pretty warm reception back into the fray, huh Demi?  
Demi: Sure, if you want to call it that….  
Chu: And what is THAT supposed to mean!?  
Demi: Nothing, oh fearless leader. Lead on.

Chu: I WILL! You can count on that! Okay you guys, I'm pretty sure that a big chunk of you have already read the first part of this chapter as a preview, so here it is again with the rest of the scene. Enjoy!

Demi: Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters.

?!

'_It's him...it's Link,'_ Vaati thought with widened eyes as he stared at the back of the short male in front of him. _'...His ears are pierced...that's new.'_ He contemplated with interest; he did indeed have pierced ears and his skin was much paler than before, he even had jet black hair now but there was no mistaking the lovely blue eyes he missed staring into every day. They were waiting to be looked into by him again even now as they focused on the female next to him, just a few feet away.

For a few more seconds Vaati stood there watching him with unblinking eyes as if he would disappear as soon as he took his eyes off of him. _'Should I talk to him? Would he even remember me, just do what you think you should, it's only been a few years, but I don't think he would...' _He debated for a few moments and nodded, slowly walking over to the two of them. Vaati hadn't changed that much since high school, so Link should recognize him quite easily.

"Just go and hug...no...that'd be weird. What if he doesn't know it's me!?" He asked himself and then stopped, running a hand through his hair in frustration_. 'If he doesn't, then apologize.'_ He decided and then focused back on the task at hand. "...Link." He called out softly once he was close enough for the two of them to be within hearing distance of each other...but the other boy didn't show any signs of hearing him. _'Too soft maybe...'_ He thought, deciding to try again. "Link," He said more firmly, a bit annoyed that he wasn't getting any reaction whatsoever from him. "Link!" He said, irritated now and grabbed his shoulder to swing him around. How surprised he was to see that not only did the shorter of the two look irritated, he also had confusion and unfamiliarity in his eyes.

"...Noooo, not 'Link', I'm Knil," He said slowly as if he were talking to a toddler, and then removed Vaati's hand. "Now that you know who I am, why don't you tell me who you are and why you're screaming at me." He demanded and then crossed his arms with a scowl.

'_...Same angry scowl. It's definitely Link...but why is he calling himself Knil?'_ Vaati contemplated and then realized that 'Knil' was waiting for an answer. "Vaati...but Link you know who I am. Don't you recognize me?" He asked with hope that was all but crushed when the brunette scoffed and shook his head. "I've never seen you in my life until today."

This comment left Vaati feeling both sad and like a fool. This was his Link. It had to be him. He was certain of it; it was certainly not pure coincidence that this boy looked exactly like the one he'd come to care about. Why would he deny it? "You're pretty cute though, so I'll forgive you for mistaking me for your "Link" friend...ugh, what kind of name is that anyway, do you know Nabooru?" He asked and then exchanged a smirk and a glance with his female friend. Vaati was ready to tear the teeth out of his mouth for mocking his own given name, then opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind when the sound of a new voice reached his ears.

"Knil~ There you are! You got away from me, you naughty boy!"

Suddenly some red and white mass appeared out of nowhere and slung itself over the dark-haired child's shoulders. It was the head of another, very pale-skinned boy with white hair, black eyes, and too much make-up. _'...What the hell is he supposed to be, a prostitute?'_ Vaati though with an eye twitch. He watched with his mouth set into a thin line as this new fuck-face pulled Knil into a hug and then rub cheeks with him.

'_...He's touching Link...That bastard...'_ Vaati thought with a controlled face, although he was positively burning with rage on the inside. Who the hell did he think he was touching him like that!? Knil didn't seem to like it either because the white-haired freak was pushed away by the face as he stepped away...closer to Vaati. _'He still has that Link smell.' _He observed with nostalgia and sighed, getting a grip when those black eyes made their way to him.

They looked each other over from head to toe and then had what I guess you could call an epic stare down...must have been heated enough to produce electricity. Either way, they'd established a hatred for each other without even having spoken to each other yet. After what felt like an hour, he smiled. Ew.

"Hello," He started softly, obviously trying to hide his anger. "And who might your new little friend be, Knil?" He asked a bit too sweetly for it to be comfortable.

"Vaati," He answered back and then looked him up and down once more. Who the hell wears clothes like that!? He looked ridiculous. "Let me guess, your name must be Debra. Do your friends call you Debbie?" He insulted with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Knil and Nabooru began laughing loudly as the asshole in front of Vaati scowled. Served him right for touching Link.

"Of all the ABHORRENT AND DISCOURTEOUS things to say," He shouted, dramatically throwing his arms about. "My name is Ghirahim!" He said and placed a hand on his hip, dramatically flipping his hair. _'That will teach this stuck up newbie.'_

'_Are we supposed to be impressed by that? And what the hell kind of a name is Ghirahim?'_ Vaati thought with an almost disgusted face, then decided to fuck with him some more.

"Ohhhh, Ghirahim," He said, nodding wide-eyed and watching as the show-off mimicked him proudly. "Debra Ghirahim, then? No wonder you go by your last name." He threw out with another smirk which started another wave of laughter from the two on the ground and another death glare from Ghirahim.

The proud white haired male immediately turned his attention from the victorious Vaati to the others still rolling around on the ground, though the purple headed boy was sure that he was mostly looking at Knil. "Kniiiiiiil, how can you let him talk to me like that!? I mean I AM your roommate!" Ghirahim whined and then pouted for effect. Vaati would probably stop tormenting him just so he would never have to see that look on his face ever again. I mean really, whining like a two year old? Apparently it didn't appeal to Knil either because as soon as he'd heard the whining, the laughter stopped.

"Alright, alright. Just don't whine anymore. You're going to give me a headache," The raven-haired boy complied as he stood and brushed himself off. "Now would you help me finish moving some of my things in like you said you would or do I have to go alone with Nabooru to do it myself?" He finished with a raised eyebrow. With a shake of his head, Ghirahim grabbed onto his arm as if that suggestion had marked his death and began pulling him along. "No, I'll help! I SAID I would!"

Nabooru didn't seem to like this; in fact she seemed a bit disappointed in Vaati's eyes. Speaking of Vaati, he was back to staring at Knil with that look in his eyes…as if he'd seen him before. "Wait, where are you living?" He asked, fingers mentally crossed as Knil stopped and turned to look at him. "Oh….ummm…..this building here in room 208." He answered back with a nod, ignoring how Ghirahim was trying to pull him away.

"208…that makes us, neighbors. I'm in 206. If you like….I'll come see your finished room if you come to see mine." Vaati offered, still hoping.

"I guess…."

Knil still didn't look or feel too sure, but this Vaati guy sure seemed to be a lot more pleasant company than Ghirahim. "I'll knock when I'm done setting everything up." With that, Knil allowed himself to be dragged away by his slutbag of a roommate who gave Vaati a deep glare. He'd seen that glare before; it was the same one he'd given everyone in warning after he'd gotten closer to Link.

Link….

Something deep in Vaati's chest told him that there was more to this Knil kid that it seemed and the only way to see if what he thought was indeed true was to get closer to him…what better way to do that than to just be nice to him? Shrugging, Vaati made his way back to his car and proceeded to move in.

?!

"Wow, you sure do like the colors black and purple, don't you?" Linebeck commented as he watched Vaati set up the rest of his things. Shrugging, Vaati looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You sure do like the sea…." Was his only comment. Looking around at all of his things, Linebeck gave a shrug of his own. "Like I told you, I'M A REAL MAN OF THE SEA!" He shouted as Vaati stared passively. He'd barely been in the room for two hours and he was already getting used to the other's outbursts….though he really couldn't tell if it was good or bad.

"Yes, you've mentioned that before." He replied, wondering when quiet hours in the building started. If he was going to spend the whole night shouting, it wouldn't be very good for their social standing with the rest of the floor….possibly the whole building. Linebeck looked a bit upset that Vaati all but ignored his glorious outburst, though something on his dresser caught his eye.

"Hey, what's that thing?" The brunet asked as he hopped up and made his way over, picking up the curious looking jewelry box. A tad annoyed at his personal space being invaded, Vaati sighed. "It's a special jewelry box. To open it, you have to solve the puzzle. Something really important to me is in there, so leave it alone." Grumbling softly, Linebeck put the item back where he found it and trounced all the way back to his side of the room, plopping onto his bed. "So….what's in there that's so important anyway? What's your story?"

For a moment, Vaati looked like he was actually going to tell him, but a knock on the door made him change his mind. "That's a story for another day." He replied and stood, wandering to the door and taking a deep breath when he placed his hand on the knob.

'_Here we go...'_

?!

Chu: And that's the end of chapter two!  
Demi: What is with you and cliffhangers?  
Chu: Well for one thing it keeps people reading and ensures that I actually have something to type for the next chapter. Also…I'm evil.  
Demi: That's for sure….  
Chu: Whatever! Okay, R&R everyone!


End file.
